1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of cloud computing, various devices other than personal computers are used as client terminals of a cloud service. For example, a television, a television conference terminal, and the like in addition to a smartphone and a tablet terminal are used as the terminals of a cloud service. These client terminals do not hold information to be displayed on a screen, setting information of a terminal, and an address book if the client terminal is a communication terminal, and a method is known, in which these pieces of information are obtained from the cloud through the network based on identification information of the terminals, such as IDs.
For example, to grasp the state of a partner telephone call terminal in a television conference system in real time, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-205612 discloses a technology in which contact information registered in each telephone call terminal is managed in a transmission management system that manages telephone call terminals, contact information unique to a telephone call terminal is obtained from the transmission management system in accordance with an authentication result after start-up of the telephone call terminal, and the contact information is displayed as a contact list.
Further, to prevent reduction in efficiency and quality of medical practice caused by medical doctors who use shared medical terminal devices by using unfamiliar terminal device, environment for usage, and clinical application, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-157019 discloses technologies of medical image processing system and server that enable use of the environment for usage and a clinical application customized for each user in accordance with an authentication result of the user.
However, since the client terminal on such a previous cloud service obtains display information, setting information, address book information, and the like based on the identification information of the terminal, if the client terminal is a shared terminal, it is difficult to easily and promptly customize such information according to the user who uses the terminal.
For example, assuming a service in which an address book in a communication terminal such as a television conference terminal is obtained from a cloud based on a terminal ID, when the client terminal is shared by a plurality of users, the number of address books becomes too large and complicated, and it is difficult to search an object contact. In addition, in such a previous technology, it is difficult to strengthen the security because even a contact that one does not want other users to view or a contact that one does not want to start a conference needs to be shared by the users.
In addition, there are client terminals customized for each user, having a form of performing user authentication by inputting information such as an ID and a password when starting up, and providing a customized user interface. However, it takes time when it is desired to quickly change the user without cutting the power source and the like, and it is difficult to easily and promptly perform customization.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a communication system and a communication method capable of easily and promptly customizing a transmission terminal for each user and strengthening security.